Reverse
by henohito
Summary: Have you ever thought what would it be if Soubi is the master and Ritsuka is the servant?
1. Chapter 1

Agatsuma Soubi just go back to Nanatsu no Tsuki to have his new sacrifice, his new servant. He can choose whomever he wants as his sacrifice because he is the best. He is the strongest fighter among all. Sacrifices will not be injured badly by pairing with him. Another specialty is that his name is not yet to be revealed, therefore, anyone would be fine.

No one can tell whether it is Ritsuka good luck or bad luck to be paired with Soubi. It is not a secret that a pair is usually a lover or master-servant relationship (the second for their relationship), however how should he reacts when the older man make a move on him? All he could is pray that his master is not a pedophile.

"This is our house from now on." His master voice startled him. Ritsuka eyes moved from a corner to the other. It is a spacious condominium with a studio for paintings. There are many paintings, mostly butterflies. The living room is also comfortable with a big sofa in front of the TV.

His master guide him again to a room, "This going to be a place where we sleep and that is my work room." He points into a room in the left. He guide Ritsuka to the other corner of his condo and say, "And this room is the where we will play." When the door opened, all Ritsuka can see is whips, mouth gags, blindfold and some items that he never seen before.

When Ritsuka was stunned, his master nuzzle at his back and whisper,"Do you want to play now?" Ritsuka felt a hand trailing along his hips, unzipping his jeans and when he about to protest a lip silenced him. His jeans were now halfway done and a hand has been trailing along his underwear. It went inside his underwear and it start to make some wet noise. Ritsuka didn't believe his own ear, hefeels good and at the same time, dirty. All the movement his mouth made only to welcome the older man wet tongue. It was not long before the boy reached his climax in the older man skillful hand.

Ritsuka feels limp and he fell to the floor. Soubi look at him, kissing him in his cheek and whisper, "I am going to enjoy you, thoroughly and slowly." He lick the semen in his hand and leave the room while chuckling.

* * *

AN: The plot is a bit twisted, I think. Tell me if you don't like it and I will discard it. Give me comment on the idea if you want.Many wonder about the servant-master relationship between Ritsuka and Soubi. However, have it ever crossed in your mind if the position reversed? 


	2. Twisted Master

After a few day in his new residence, Ritsuka realize something, "His master is twisted,...in so many way." He can be so kind, he can be so evil and he can be a pervert. He was kind when he picked and bought new clothes for Ritsuka, he was evil when he fought with his opponent and he is a pervert every now and then.

There are times when Soubi kiss Ritsuka lightly, purely, without any feeling of lust but it was rare. Today Soubi come home earlier than usual. They ate together, chatting about Soubi's routine and Ritsuka watches TV while Soubi take his shower.

"What are you watching?" His master asks from behind. "Don't know, there is nothing really interesting in TV." He answered. "Then want to watch this." His master showed a CD in his hand. "What is that?" The younger man asked curiously. "It's good for your education." The older man gives a mischievous smile and put the CD on. It was porn! It was Ritsuka first porn. "Come! Sit in my lap."It was an order; Ritsuka has no right to refuse.

Soubi observed Ritsuka reaction. Ritsuka was really into the porn. Soubi move his hand down slowly. He rest both of his palm in Ritsuka belly. Ritsuka still feeling unaware of it. The hand moved downward and slip into Ritsuka pants. Ritsuka reacts, he looked at his master confusedly. Soubi's hand move inside the underwear and at least Ritsuka realize what his master wants. "Why? Keep watching" ,Soubi told him. He has no choice other than obey. Soubi's hand plays with his penis. Teasing the tip of it, caressing the rest and twitching the ball. The actions were repeated over and over again.

"Do you like this?" Soubi asked his servant. "No,.Mas..ter No.." Ritsuka have start to pant. Not only because the movie but also because Soubi's hand. "Then, shall we make a bet then. If you could hold on to 15 minutes without ejaculating, I will let you off for today. But if you can't, we will continue in the room." This is a losing bet, but there is no other choice to escape from the situation. Ritsuka give a nod and that is what Soubi needs.

Soubi tug off all of Ritsuka pants and underwear, revealing the pink tip that already overflowing. "And it start's now." Soubi start the timer in his digital watch. Ritsuka was so embarrassed. He is naked and at the other man mercy. He fears every move the older man would make. He do not dare to see what the man will do to him so he closed his eyes tightly. However, there was nothing. He feels nothing. He slowly opened his eyes and the older man does nothing other than observing his body.

Soubi gaze was so intense that it makes Ritsuka blush. Ritsuka feels his heatbeat is getting faster and faster. soubi did not move a finger still. He only stare at the naked part of Ritsuka body. People can see lust in his eyes but yet HE DOES NOTHING. 5 minute passed and Ritsuka began to anticipate something. Soubi move his hand to caress the boy thigh. He still have the same intense gaze in his eyes. Next he licked his own finger and used it to caress the boy thigh.

Ritsuka was gradually aroused by his master action. However, he still fears anything beyond this. "Yup, 15 minutes passed. Go take care of your erection, wash yourself and, I meet you in bed." That is all, another twisted action by his master.

* * *

How about that? I don't want something that just jump to the main course. hehehe save the best for later. Some people sugest that I should change the rating. Yup it have beed done. Leave comment if you wish and any idea for me? 


	3. lover?

Do you care of what people do? I don't

Do you care of what people feel? I don't

I have a new pet, a male kitten. I get it from the usual place. He is cute, soft, and so innocent. Unlike other pet that I get before, he doesn't even know how to please me, masturbate I mean. I end up in teaching him everything and I do mean EVERYTHING.

Today, I tie him in our "play room" bed and I blindfold his eyes. Does he expect something? Do I want him to expect something? No I don't.

I leave the room while thinking, "What toy should I use?" .I walked out of my apartment. Shall I make love with him? No, I am not pedophilia. No sex with children, but he is my pet right?

I just need to buy something at the pharmacy; a bottle of aphrodisiac would do the trick. What should I do? Make him consume the aphrodisiac and make him coming several times without touching him or prevent him to come after making him consume the drugs, which would e better?

"Oh, Soubi-kun! What can I get for you?" The uncle has known me for quite a time. "Usual thing, give me the strongest one." I answer bluntly. "For your new pet is it? You always say so. Isn't it better if you address it as your lover?" He go to the medicine stack and take out a small bottle. "I am not that affectionate towards them but, I will tell you when I have one."

Lover huh? I used to have one, the one that take my ears. But now... huh so unlike me to recalling the past.

I enter the house as soundless as I could and I changed the way I steps when I was inside the room. I must sounds like a stranger. I enter our playroom roughly as if I never been there before. and there confined in the bed, my male kitten. He is awake and he feels a stranger enter the room, in fact inside the room. He make a scared gesture but it is useless since he was tied. I strip myself, tie my hair and began my move on him. He was resisting hardly, unlike other times, He shake his body as if telling me to stay away. I want to laugh but I made no sound, he will recognize my voice and my fun will be gone. I strip him forcefully. He didn't like my touch because I touched him roughly and instead of kissing his body, I bite him. He shouts, but I gag his mouth. I opened the gag and he shouts at me, that instance I force him to drink the aphrodisiac.

The drug really do its work. He became so sensitive and every movement I made excite him. His lust is clearly shown from the lower part of his body and he is wet. He must be suffering. He suddenly become quiet so I bite his neck. "Aaahh.."It was not a resisting voice nor it was a voice you made when you are in pain.

I see now why he become quiet. I slip my hand to reach his thigh and he stiffen, he start his resistance. Oh boy you are this aroused already. I move lower, spreading his thigh wider and take him to my mouth. He was surprised," NO, NO MASTER, MASTER HELP !!!" How cute, if he knows that it was me who sucked him. I sucked harder and start to stroke it. I thought that he would come soon but he did not, until I give up.

What a pet, protecting your chastity for your master huh? okay, I lose this time. I nuzzle to his ear and said," It's me Ritsuka". "Eh, Master?" Sweet voice, but it still full of fears. "Did I tease you too much?" My hand starts to caress his thigh. "Ho..How do I know you are not pretending to be him?" Oh, this kitten is just adorable. I opened his blindfold and he burst to tears. "Master.. master.."and then he came. Some of it got into my face. "Sor...sorry, I didn't meant it. It just that... I've been holding back and..." His face blush and I licked his semen that got into my face. I get up and wear my bathrobe. "Ritsuka is really bad kid. You will stay there, like that, until dinner AND I will not help you with your release ok?" Then I walked away and cleaned myself. I know he is hard because of the aphrodisiac and stuff but I can't help it, ...

"Lover? huh." Come to think of it I have never take him yet. He is the first to stay more than a week with that ears and tail. What should I turn him to? A sex crazed demon? make him beg and crave for me or... I have plenty of time...

A/N: Okay, another twisted one, this time is Soubi POV. Thank you for the reviewers your words are the reason I keep writing. I just receive my report and YAY!! I got first in class and fifth in the whole level. I am so happy so I just share with you guys. Please keep writing review.


	4. Pleasing

"_To be a replaceable fighter, you must be able to let go." _

I went drinking with my friend today, Kaido Kio. He is an artist, like me. 'Can I come over to your place tonight? My lover sees me with another guy and, I don't think I can go home.' I am looking at him helplessly. He is always using me as his last resort. Hmmphh what a helpless guy. "I don't mind, but I have a new pet. You better didn't scare him."

"Haaa.., you have a new one? How can you change so frequently? Waaa... Sou-chan, I am sooo envious of you." If he knows all my heartbreaks I am sure he will not say that he envy me.

I drive him to my place and we chat along the way to my house. "Okaeri." My cat listens to my footsteps and come welcoming me. He looks surprised when he saw me with someone. Come to think of it, there were no guests coming before. "Tadaima."

"Woaa.. so cute. How about lending him to me for the night?" Kio said it jokingly but Ritsuka eyes look at me as if they are about to cry. It reminds me on how violent he became when ... Just remembering it put me into good mood.

"My friend, he will be staying over for couple of nights and ...don't worry, he will not eat you or something." I pat his head and he looks relieved. "Kio, this is Ritsuka." I introduced them. "Yoroshiku ne.. Ritsuka-chan." friendly as always.

"The night is still young and we have no work tomorrow. How about a game with beer and snacks?" Kio asked me. It's not a bad idea, I made a gesture and Ritsuka go to the kitchen and prepare the food for us. "The winner is the one who finished the beer faster. The loser will choose between truth or dare. Once he chooses, he cannot take back. How about it?" I like the idea and so we play with Ritsuka as the judge.

"Aahh... Yes, I win. Now, Sou-chan which do you want? HAHAHA" I don't believe this. Kio is a bit extreme, saying the truth is probably the wiser choice. "Truth". "Okay!!!! The question is 'who' and when is your ears were taken?" Bad choice, now I cannot run anymore. Ritsuka looking at me with great curiosity as well. "My sensei at my school, when I was ...less than 17." I definitely choose 'dare' next time. "Male? He was your lover?" Kio keep asking. "A male and I thought we are lover until he starts to give me pets to play with." It was the truth, he did it to me. I was fine with only him but he...

"Okay!!! Let's not talk about it anymore. Second Round!!!!!!" ...

Kio is sleeping in the guest room right now. He was drunk and I barely sober. I want to bathe, I reek of alcohol smell but ...I feel horny. "Ritsuka, I want a bath in the bathtub, lets go together!" It was another order by me. "Hai...Master" He too, must be really tired but... I am really in the mood, blame the alcohol.

I know I love it, being inside warm water with my male kitten. He is soft, his body, his fur and he is alive. he yawns, he must be very tired. Should I let him go today but...the alcohol has make me aroused. !!! Looks like he found out. He turns himself to face me. He move closer, touching my erection with his hands. Its a new discovery, he is able to act like this. He is moving forward and gives me a kiss, a long and deep one while his hand is stroking me.

Sweet, so sweet Ritsuka. I held him closer and I touched his arousal too. He started to make a sweet sounds and he came. Not long after, me too. "Is..Is it feels good?" His face is red and he is blushing. So, he was planning to please me. I whisper in his ear,"It was superb." Then we get off from the bathtub; put our pajamas on and head to the bedroom.

A/N: Another chapter, not much smut. Uhhhmm... I received a lot of reviews so I want to thank the reviewer. I just finished reading the December Zero-Sum. That is where the idea comes from. hahahaha. Btw please keep writing review. Thank you


	5. for you

It's been three months since Ritsuka come and I haven't take him yet, so rare of me. Why? Why I haven't take him yet? He is cute, he is sweet, he pleases me more than those that come before him. Why? _Beause he is a boy, Because he is Seimei's brother, Because I am afraid that he doesn't belong to me as much as Seimei was._ I don't know weather it is good or bad when I choose him as my sacrifice.

Seimei huh..._"I have found my real fighter, will you let me go?" _I let him go, and he go, leaving me. I can't even say words like "I love you" or "Don't go" . That is what happened to my last love, my first sacrifice and the only one that I see as equal. When I see Ritsuka, I was reluctant to take him but I want to fall in love once more and maybe Ritsuka will be able to make me love him.

So unlike me to think about such things. I better go now, Ritsuka must be waiting for me. On my way home, I drop by a cake shop, _"We are out of snacks"_ So I go to buy some. Strawberry shortcake, cheese cake, green tea and yam . I think that's all. "_No, it's okay, never mind it"_ familiar voice. who? I turn around and I see Seimei.

I approach him and say, "Long time no see".

I end up having a chat with him, "How is your life right now?" I ask him casually. "Good, as you can see. ...My brother, he is in your place right? Do you take a good care of him?" He looks so happy, as what you expected from the bond out of fate. "Of course, I am really affectionate towards him." Seimei turns to the basket and smile, "I can see that." As always, he is really good in reading people's thought. "Come over sometime, he will be glad to see you."_ and so do I._ "I will." I see him go with his fighter and I wonder, "Will I ever be as happy as him?"

"Ritsuka, I'm home." He is waiting for me. "Okaeri" and he give me a kiss. "Here is some snacks, put them on the refrigerator and come here." He do as I say and approaches me. I held him tightly; nuzzle in his neck and licking his ear. I stopped after a few minutes and I tell him about today, "I met your brother. You know right, he used to be my sacrifice. He looks really happy. It make me wonder if..." I turn his head and say, "Ritsuka, if your real fighter shows up, will you o with that person?" _Do you love me?_ "Bonds by fate is definitely stronger, are you going to go with that person?" _Are you going to leave me? _

He looks nervous and he says,"I...I will stay with you both."...hahahahaha This kitten is the best. "Because Ritsuka didn't choose me, he will get punishment today." His body stiffen, it's been at least a week since I punish him. He strangle a bit and I carry him into our play room. "Ma..master.." He is blushing, so cute. "Don't worry, I'll be very gentle".

I dropped him on the bed and start kissing him passionately as my right hand plays with his lower part and my left with his nipple. "A..ahh.aa" He is enjoying it, this is supposed to be a punishment. I tie his hand together and spread his leg. I reach out to get my hands on a bottle of liquid aphrodisiac. I use it on him and I tie his erection. I sit on a couch and observe him.

"Ma..Master... please.." Very cute, rosy cheek with teary eyes, not to mention that cat ears and tails. Looks like I am going to go overboard tonight. "Crawl here and suck me. Then, I'll let you come." Cruel me. But whoever seeing him like this will give a same order. He crawls towards me. He unzip my pants with his teeth but I still have my boxer on. He looks at me with those lustful eyes and starts to suck my boxer. "Let me give you a hand." I lower my boxer for him, revealing my own erection. He starts to lick the tip of it and take all of it to his mouth. Quite skillful for a first-timer. Suddenly, Ritsuka look at me and say, " Mo..more... master..."

I hold him on the couch, jerking mine and his and ask, "What you want me to do?". He stares at me and says,"...inside...me.." I am stunned. "You want me to take your ears?" He shivered and says, "Yes...Please..." He doesn't dare to look at my face. "Ritsuka...don't regret this." He nods. I carry him back to bed and inserting my finger inside him, "Aaa..aahh" so tight, I wonder if it will fit. I add more finger inside and start moving it, looking for his good spot. "Aaa...hhh" Here? I touched it few times more and inserting the third finger, "Ma..master,... faster.. A..Ah".

I kissed his forehead and look at him on the eye, "please.." He holds me with his hand, "make me yours.." I thrust inside him,"A..ahhh." It's so hot and tight . I keep thrusting in, again and again, "I lo..ve you, ma..ster" I untie his erection and he came, together with me.

Even though I keep repeating to myself that I am not a pedophile, even though he is Seimei's brother. Huuhhh, well come what may. He is asleep, he must be very tired. I think I should take today off for him. I reach for the phone ,"Kio, I'm off today. Reason? My kitten is in the mating season."

"Uhmmm". "He is awake, bye." I cut it off. "How's your body?" He blushed, looks like it is impossible for him to say something. "I want to make a confession today." I draw him near ,"Would you go out with me?" He smiled and give a nod. I hold hima and whispered, "I love you."

A/N : Ch 5 is done. Because now is holiday, I have more time and my imagination runs wild. Once again thanx for those who read this story and more thanx for those that write reviews. I think I will still write about this story ... maybe in one fine day. Till then, jaaa.


	6. fever

Ritsuka got a fever today. I wonder if it was because of me. It has been a month since I took his ears him but yesterday is the first day I force him to be naked all day. It was meant as a punishment for him and a game for me. But, this is the result. He is down with a fever.

I went to the drugstore, the one where I purchased the aphrodisiac. "Oh.. Soubi-kun, long time no see. What do you need today?" It was a kind tone. "Fever medicine with some vitamins as well." I think I must take some vitamins as well to prevent the fever goes to me. "For your pet huh?" Ask the owner while looking for the drug. "No, for my lover. I tease him to much yesterday and now he is down with a fever." I said casually. "It is a good news, You had a lover. Bring him down sometime." He packed everything and handed me the plastic bag. "I will, after his fever goes down."

Now, I should go back. Ritsuka must be waiting for me. Eh, Seimei? I come near him and greet him, "Hello, we meet again." . "Ah, Soubi, what are you doing? That plastic bag was...drugstore? Something happened to Ritsuka? " His eyes turn fierce. "Well, it's looks like I am being too affectionate to him and he caught a fever."

I didn't invite Seimei. I don't know if inviting Seimei is a good idea. Does he know my relationship with his brother? How will he react if he sees that Ritsuka ears is now in my ...

Well, It's not like I mind. I am a low human being; it does not matter if people think badly of me. I opened the door with the key. Ritsuka is still sleeping. I should cook something for him, soup, porridge or ...

They say that if you sweat your fever will go down, should I cook spicy food then? I have never taken care of a sick people before. "Soubi..." He is awake. "Did I wake you? No I don't think so. I am sure you wake up yourself." He smiled. Still so pure, my Ritsuka. "Sit down! What do you want to eat? oh how's your temperature? Have you take it again?" I wear an apron while I talk and preparing my cooking utensils. "Anything is fine, cook what you feel like eating. I take it once while you gone, it's 37.8." _If you say anything I want to eat, it is you_. "Then it is fried rice, Ok?" _Of course, I can't tell you that. _

"Here is the medicine." I hand him his while I took the vitamin. Ritsuka took the medicine and I carry him to bed. I stay with him for a while, holding his hand. Suddenly, my lower body feels unbearably hot. Weird! This is dangerous, I must stay away from Ritsuka. "Ritsuka, I got something to do, I will leave you first." I plant a kiss on his cheek and leave the room.

I hurry myself and check the vitamin cover, there is a note written by the owner, it says, "It is a new product of Aphrodisiac, my present for your lover." This is not a joke! Ritsuka is sick, how should I take care of this?! The drug gets stronger and I go to the bathroom. Damn! I am erect. I go to the bathtub and ... This is so embarrassing. I haven't do it myself for ...like 3 years. Should I get Ritsuka? No! He is sick remember.

I touched my lower part, from the thigh upwards. I try to imagine that Ritsuka is sitting between my leg. "Ritsuka..Ritsuka..." Its getting better. I touched the tip, It is a bit more. "Soubi you called me?" Ritsuka opened the door and come in. Stupid! I am holding myself back while you...I don't care about your fever anymore.

"Ritsuka, strip!" I go back to my master mode. He stunned and stare at me. He knows that I am aroused so he closed the bathroom door and strip. He takes a bottle of soap and join me in the bathtub. "What happened?" He asked when he feels my cock .

"Later, I will explain later ok? " As I speak I pour the soap to my finger, wet it and insert it to Ritsuka. My lips searching for him and my feet trapped his. My hand were all over his body. He is hotter than the usual, is it because of the fever? I'm very sorry.

I must do it fast, he needs to rest. When I am done with the preparation, I lift his body. My body supports his and my hand in his leg. He cried out in pleasure and reached his climax. Not long after, me too.

Once we are done, I cleaned him and myself. I put the pajamas and lay down in the bed with him. I take his temperature again, 36.8. It's down? How come? "Maybe because I am sweating so much." he smiled at me.

"You say you will explain right?" He stared at me. "Well you see, I..." I explained everything and he blush.

"Next...Next time..." He covers himself with the blanket. "Ritsuka, you better be prepared, saying something that cute." I tickle him and kiss his lips. "I love you, good night." I hold him tightly in my arms.

"_Next time, just say it. I will do everything for you."_

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone and Happy Birthday to Jesus. In this chapter I actually

want to make Soubi do it alone, I want to molest him sometimes. But at the end, I

could not. too bad. Hope all of you have a pleasant holiday. Thank you for those that write reviews, recently they say that the chapter is not long enough and it is too straight forward. Actually, because I am typing with double paragraph, I cannot measure the length and my vocabulary is VERY limited, that is why sometimes I am unable to add some details. But of course, I appreciate the review and I will work on it. Lastly is grammar, my eternal enemy. I am very sorry if some of you cannot get what I meant. I know I am an airhead. Well that's all bye... hahaha


End file.
